Timelords and Fobwatches
by kiexx16
Summary: Patsy is not normal. Normal is human. The Doctor discovers her by accident, but could this be a fatal mistake? What happens if she is not meant to be found? Well not yet anyway! The clock is ticking...
1. Patsy

**Doctor Who- Patsy Lucian**

_Prologue_

_My name is Patsy; I was 22 years of age when I whisked off by a mysterious man. He said he wasn't human, I thought it was a complete lie. That was until I was taken into a blue box which was smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside. He declared that he could travel throughout the whole of time and space, this time I believed him when he brought me to another time in the 47__th__ century._

_Although I haven't decided to start with my adventure of this time, I feel that that there was one which was much long time before that, which is more vitally important than the next. It is where it all began and where the adventures would soon be colliding towards me. _

_Throughout of all this time I have spent with the 'alien' I have only learnt one crucially important name in the whole of the universe._

_His name was the Doctor._

_He is where death and destruction follows when he comes. He is the lonely warrior without any home. He is the last of the timelords._

_The only problem was I wasn't meant to meet him, let alone become one of his good friends._

The sun was blistering with all of its hot goodness of the summer, while down below in a planet named Earth, was inhabited with humans. Some people were tourists, visiting the seaside, others going to work for surviving or to walk and shop on the high-street. Just as what a normal day for the human race. Although some of this isn't relevant to the story, it is always best to think about the other people which may be saved, during the adventures.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the western civilisation, is found to be the most relevant. As this is where I met the Doctor and well, this is where the story is about to begin.

England. United Kingdom. Great Britain. One of the most recognised country and empire that has been on the face of the Earth, the biggest during the Industrial Revolution. What else to say?

I was born and brought up here. I also thought this was going to be where I was to die here without leaving the same type of ground.

I could never be so wrong.

Treading on the wet path that had just been showered with the typical British weather, I glance around to look at the scenery. The village was near enough deserted as usual. No wonder I hate living here, I want to go to the big cities, hear the bustling and talking of other people on the streets and shopping centres. Be able to know that there is other life out there and that it doesn't feel like I'm the only person alive, in a zombie apocalypse.

Eventually after the walk, which took longer than expected, I opened the door to the small convenience store. Where a woman around the age of 50 years strides up to me, only for what I certainly know what is to be a scolding.

"Patsy, why did you take so long? I thought you were kidnapped, or worse dead!" the woman shouts at me with a lot of concern as well as annoyance.

"Slept in?" I question in a way to see if the excuse would pass.

"No excuse. You always seem to come in later. Remember the time when you wouldn't come in for 5 days straight? I knew that you weren't ill, so don't lie to me." Her words were getting louder as she spoke. "You know what; I think I'm just going to dock your pay. There is no way that I'm paying someone to work part-time when they should be here all the time."

"But-"

"No, I'm putting my foot down on this. I'm not your free bank service. Money doesn't grow on trees."

I assess all the alternatives of what to do about this statement. What am I meant to do? But I keep my mouth shut, decide to go along with what she is saying rather than argue back. After all, how am I meant to achieve my dream of living in a working city? No way, I'm not going to chance that!

"So my idea is that you are to take the all of the shift left for the rest of the day."

I nod in silence. Then she leaves, fed up with the employee who is always taking time off work as she has 'more important things to do' in her life than sitting around serving customers.

The time went very slowly, I thought no one was to come in, until a traveller opens the rusty wooden door. He looked nothing special to the eye. Big ears, green t-shirt, leather jacket he seemed like he was lost or trying to look for something very important to him. He then spoke, northerner I believe although, not an accent that I was able to place specifically.

"Hi. Have you seen anything weird happening around here lately? Anything turn up by mistake?"

"Well sir, you must be specific I'm not telepathic, although I wouldn't want to be it." I said trying to be in a calm and polite manner.

"Doesn't matter, I'll handle it myself." He then talked to himself. "Well, no wonder I can't let human's do anything. They're useless."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Wow! You've got ears! Well done, you have finally discovered what they are actually for. Fantastic!"

"That's a bit rude." I retorted with all my might.

"I know that's the best thing about humans, they always argue even if it doesn't really mean anything towards them."

"You sound like you aren't from this world, let alone the same species."

"Mind your own business you! I don't know, I come in here to ask questions and I'm the one who gets interviewed. Typical!"

"But are you not human?"

"Yes. Will you leave me alone now? You've found your answer so let me have a go at being the interviewer. Have you found any peculiar goings on?"

How can he just act like its nothing! Doesn't he know I'm human? I overreact at the smallest amount of things. But I can't do it now, its unprofessional no wonder he picked that time to answer he's a genius- even if I hardly know anything about him.

"I don't know. I guess that some people haven't been out of their houses in weeks. We hardly ever get business around here; it's so difficult to run the place."

"That's good enough for me." He said

"Where are you going?" I questioned suddenly, never realising that I could ask a stranger such a personal question, "Am I going to see you around again anytime soon?"

"What's your name?" Ignoring my questions, like it was nothing useful as such.

"Patsy. Patsy Lucian." I replied with confidence.

"Well Patsy Lucian, this is the first time I've met you, but it's definitely not the last." Walking towards the entrance.

"Hey! Wait! What is your name? What happens if I see something that you need to know about, what then?" But he just ignored, probably thinking it would be a stupid question to ask.

He walked out with a grin on his face. I run the last words he said in my head it's_ definitely not the last. _What is that meant to mean? Is there trouble on the way? Are we finally able to make the lasting darkness of silence go away? Only time is going to tell.

**More of this story is coming soon. Next chapter will be called 'Humans of blame'. I hope the story so far is okay, I'm sorry if it is not good enough it's quite hard sometimes to not let the character get out of character. So if it has it is not intentional, so please make me aware of these mistakes. Until next time, kiexx16 xx**


	2. Humans of Blame

Everything became extremely dull over the next 4 days; it was like nothing had ever happened. It felt like I'd never met an alien, who was rude but also sarcastic. I'd never even had any thought that there may be someone watching us, but I'm not so sure whether it was for entertainment, or to be benevolent and save us from the terror- from whatever that may be. To be honest I'm a person who doesn't pay much attention to my boring hometown.

But then everything was mixed and thrown around all over again, in my confused state of mind. There was no doubt about it, he was back.

The leather jacket and the big ears, why in the world did miss this strange northern accented alien? I don't know him from Adam! No one has ever made such an impact on me in a short period of time, who is he? Wait! What exactly is he?

The second time I saw him, it was far more casual. The iPod was playing and of course I was listening to music through earphones. I was walking on my way back from work in a slow manner to satisfy myself as usual. Suddenly I hear a kind of beeping and sort of screeching noise from behind the bushes of the field to the side where I am pacing so calmly.

A man pops out from where the awful sound is being centred on, which of course to me was easily identifiable as being the secretive and sarcastic alien that I recently met at my workplace.

"You sure do know how to pop up in the weirdest of places, Sir." Trying to surprise him, as I want to find out more and feed my hunger for this unexpected interest.

"Hello again, let me think… Pattie? No! I know wait don't tell me!" walking around while flapping his arms about, then taking a sharp halt, "Patsy. Is that correct?"

I nodded not sure how to answer the question verbally, getting even more confused from his odd display. But not only that I felt weirdly upset about him not remembering my name with such ease.

"So what are you doing following me? Am I attractive? Just to let you know I'm a bit too old to be your boyfriend. I'm old enough to be your great, great, great, great, great, great…. Grandfather" Once again the sarcasm. I think it's his best skill looking back at it all.

"No Sir. In fact I only stumbled upon you. Otherwise I'm not sure that I would have bothered to come and find you." Really I think I wanted to go searching for him, it seemed like he had more adventures than I could ever have in a lifetime.

"Patsy can you stop calling me Sir, it's getting to the point where it's getting annoying." He remarked, which of course was in one of his off manners.

"Sorry, I don't know you're name so I can't say anything else but this term of address."

"Maybe it's for the better." In hushed whispers he said to himself.

I didn't question the reasons for his choice of words this time. But before I could think of anything else he said his preferred name.

"Call me Doctor. The Doctor. Not anything else, which is purely the way I like to be named and addressed Patsy Lucian."

_Okay. _I thought _this man is getting crazier every time I seem to talk to him. Am I the one who seems to be on earth? Do I need to be put into a mental home? I've turned bonkers! If anyone finds out about this I'm sure to be marched to an institute._

"Doctor?" Using the name I have just discovered a few moments ago, "What are you doing then? Why are you here?"

"I think it would be better to explain all of my findings in that Police box." Pointing at the old fashioned sixties style blue box I had never seen before in my life in the village.

"But-"

"Yes it is mine and it is my ship"

"What?"

"Come and look for yourself. I grant you my own permission to step inside it."

"No way!" I wave my hands in the air, identifying that I can't take in all of this. His proud expression on his face subsides, to become expressionless. "I'm sorry Doctor, I'm sure you have had loads of people follow you to it but I'm not that stupid. I have no idea who you actually are, for all I know you might slaughter me!"

"That Patsy, is the most ridiculous and outrageous idea I have ever heard of! Out of all my 900 years I have never had anyone accuse me of what you have just said on this very spot. I'm ashamed. I thought you were more than just a normal, pathetic, blaming human you have just shown me."

"I-"

"No bye! I'm not wasting my time on a creature who will just blame me every time I show them something exciting and unimaginable."

"Doctor, are you all alone? Is that why you have taken interest in me? Are you the last of your own race?" I said, trying to guess through the excitement of having me around him.

He didn't answer, but I knew I was right through the body language he was showing me.

"I hope you find someone who will be able to take care of you then."

He began to talk, knowing then he had calmed down from my accusations probably, because of the comment that I had just made towards him. "Would you like to join me as a friend? I understand that some of the adventures will be difficult to face, some will be exciting and some you may risk your life for. But who cares, it will be the best out of all of your small and sacred lifetime."

Before I made my decision, he grabbed my dainty hand and we ran to the blue box located at the corner of the street. The police box that was then introduced to me as the faithful and sometimes unreliable TARDIS, which no matter what, will always deliver him to the places which he is always meant to be.

**Thanks for taking your time to read what there is so far. I'm sorry if some of it didnt seem the best if that is the case. It took longer than normal to post this chapter and I understand that I should have done four by now, but time changes strangely enough! Anyway until next time, kiexx16 xxx**


	3. TARDIS interior

**The TARDIS interior**

I saw it, the blue box. How it was bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. It was the ship which saw many conflicts as for its owner. The console was probably the most extravagant piece of equipment within the whole TARDIS. It was heaven. It felt like this was where I am meant to be- like the city.

"So, what do you think? She is a beauty isn't she?" His face was beaming; he knew I was mind-blown by the expression I gave.

"Doctor, I-"

"Think it's great? Fascinating? Bewildering-"

"No it seems very alien." I knew for a fact that a type of statement like this would greatly annoy him.

"How come it has to be you who have to say that? I open up your eyes and all you can think is how non-ape it is?"

"I swear you take things way too seriously. I was joking." I said.

His face relaxes to a more friendly expression. I know without actually being around him for very long he hasn't let it all go, as his body language still looks very tense. This is probably the time to take him away from that subject and go onto something else.

"What are you doing here then? I thought the main reason why you brought me here is to show me what you are doing."

The alien hesitates to say anything, almost like he is assessing on whether what might happen if he tells me something important. I feel then like I shouldn't be here, like invading on his privacy, invading through his home and personal life. Should I really have that right to question an alien about the intentions of roaming our planet, or am I just too curious what he might do? Finally, I know he has made his decision.

"The TARDIS had found an extract of what is known of my race on your planet. So, because I am outrageous and yes, I can tell that you think this way, I wanted to see if I could track it down."

"Doctor, I understand that you probably don't want to talk about your people, but what are you? What is your race?"

"Patsy. I really don't have time for all of this, I have places to go that are actually in need of me."

The annoyance of avoiding the original question I asked politely, especially when they want to know all about your life as well. What is so bad that he doesn't want to talk about who he really is and where he came from? I'm sure that he isn't a criminal, it just doesn't feel right, and somehow there is more to the Doctor. But I guess I will never truly know will i?

"I will not help you Doctor unless you tell me these things. Otherwise what am I meant to do? Wander pointlessly for something that I will never know?" I use my sharpest voice that I will ever have.

"Maybe one day Patsy, maybe one day."

"One day I will find out and you should be ready. Because when I do, that race name will make me understand, it will make sense more in my life. Then you will wonder why you never told me. Why calling me a pathetic ape, well you don't look far off one yourself!" I had completely lost it, I just hate all the secrets and lies- I'm not a child!

I'm never usually like this; it seems very out of character for me. Life at that moment in time just didn't make any sense. Almost like it was put this way for a reason.

"I don't trust you completely yet that's why!" He shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Why is that so? Hmm?"

"You caught my eye. You have a different presence around you, almost like you are here, but you aren't. Does that make any sense?" There he was scrutinising me, it is like I'm a test subject. Surely there shouldn't be anything wrong with me, right?

"Not really to be quite honest." Then I felt like I was being lectured, not in a good way either. I don't think he should ever become a teacher during his lifetime, it would feel a bit too intimidating.

"What is your earliest memory?"

"That is a stupid question! What type of question is that?" He looked at me sternly, he was actually really serious. "I don't know probably when I was about eight when I was brought to the orphanage. I never knew my parents; I have no idea what they look like."

He locked both of his fingers together into a thinking position. "Well that is very interesting. I haven't heard of anything like this before."

There was an awkward silence which filled the console room. Until his final, grave and important utterance which was crucial to my existence.

"Patsy, do not be alarmed it is nothing which could harm you. When you were delivered to the orphanage did you carry anything which was precious, or maybe something that you have always kept hold of and you never really understood why?"

I knew exactly then. The precious possession which had been with me before any of my memories actually began. It was in a very simple place as well, not hard to find.

It was in my pocket.

* * *

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to update this in a while, but here it is. I hope this chapter has been up to all of your standards. If it hasn't I would be grateful if you gave a review about it. I feel like it is much better to improve rather than it being left alone. Thank you for reading, until next time Kiexx16 xxx**


	4. Secrets

**Secrets**

It was cold, freezing against my leg a burden which keeps my life in existence. The object is round, in a shape of a circle to be precise. There are designs on it, although I have never fully understood what it means and why they are there. Inside the possession it has a function, one which addresses time itself. I know exactly what it is, even if I have never been inclined to open it up to its full potential.

The Doctor tries to understand me; the way he looks at me now is very particular. Almost so that there is more to me than what meets the eye. But he is the man who wants to figure that out.

"Patsy, are you okay? You seem shaken." He sympathises, but we both know now for a fact that the intentions to see if I'm alright, is not for my own personal gain.

"I'm actually fine Doctor" Putting on my best smile, "It just seems what you are looking for is very twisted and very confusing." This was indeed my best effort to get him off my tracks for the time being.

"Oh okay. But do you have anything along those lines?"

"Nothing"

"That seems very peculiar. I guess I will never really understand you Patsy Lucian will i? You're just a person in your own right." The alien gives a friendly nudge, almost so he can have the understanding to look at something else rather than the latter. "So, my new found friend, where do you want to go? You have the whole of time to pick from, so make it a good choice!"

"Actually Doctor, I have something to go and do. Alyson, my boss is probably wondering where I have gotten to. I have to be ready for my next shift soon."

"But Patsy we don't have to take that long. We could only be a few minutes if you really wanted it to be that way." I think he has noticed something different in the way I am acting around him now.

"I would say that is more or less impossible Doctor. After all, you will never know how long you will be or how long you will be gone. It's her decision not yours."

"But how did you-"

I walk in a fast pace before I hear the rest of his sentence out of the TARDIS. Although when I walked out of there, at that moment in time I only thought of one single idea. _What am I? _

* * *

I don't understand. Patsy is hiding something from me and it doesn't sound good either. Have I presented myself in a rude way, or has she finally figured out what I'm talking about? Anyway, it's probably not like she can be a major threat, even if she may not be as she seems. I think at the moment, the most life-threatening thing about her is to understand what she really is- even though I have no clue what she is yet. But as i believe I have to know what's going on, I'm not going to leave her.

My legs sprint towards the doors of the TARDIS, which I opened the doors in a sharp notion. There is nothing, absolutely nothing. No one is in sight. Where would she have gone? I have no idea where she would be except for the convenience store. Wait the convenience store!

If I go to the convenience store there is probably a fifty percent chance she would be there. If not I could always ask her boss, after all it is a very small village!

* * *

_He wouldn't be able to find me here._ I talked to myself in calm small whispers. I was located in my small house, looking into the mirror in my bathroom. _Am I really different to everyone else?_ It feels like he is just lying, just trying to scare me so I can run away from his very important life.

My fingers slowly open up the pocket which withheld the dreaded and lethal object which I would never know until I would open it up. It was cold and unused, but it never shown any signs of torture or neglect.

Perfect.

It was in a perfect condition. What if I did open it? It wouldn't cause any harm, after all it's only a fob watch. But something turns me away, just for a moment from the corner of my eye. Now looking back at it, I guess it was a fly. Although that is not the point, for that one second in my life I actually saved people from death. But not only that, I saved myself.

Instead I wrap it up in a bag. Open the safe under the bed full of darkness and locked it up. That day I thought, if I am really in need of this fob watch, I will come to it and hopefully then I will reveal my full identity. Not until then, although the clock is ticking.

Tick, tick, TICK…..

That was then I dashed to my next journey in my life, away from the Doctor, away from my true identity, away from justice.

That was the day when I let everyone live and that was because I was still human- not Timelord.

* * *

**Well that is the chapter 4, Secrets. I hope that you all like it so far. I have already begun my next chapter, which I can confirm is going to be called 'Escaping'. I'm already planning to have some twists and turns for the future of this story. Until then, thank you for reading so far Kiexx1 **


End file.
